


Save me from drowning

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dream Pirates, Episode: s01e01 Strange Love, Episode: s02e12 Prisoner's Dilemma, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Captain Darkholme takes no prisoners. Except one that often prefers to not sleep, runs from her nightmares and her salvation may be the captain Darkholme, the very same man who captured her in the first place.





	Save me from drowning

N/A: Nonny, this song is really perfect for them. OK, to be clear, Ariel is Kitty from Kurt D´s dimension. I call her Ariel to make a distinction but is Kitty Pryde. His Kitty Pryde awww. Another thing, as dealing with pirates I know rape should be involved but I NEVER WRITE THIS EVER. so, no rape.

 

NONNY, whoever you are, please, keep sending more asks cause this one was a joy to make.

[MUSIC THAT INSPIRES THIS ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_91bSspuE2I&t=ZmE0ODJlMWEzOWViMDdkM2ViOGMyZmZhZjlhNzM3NDc0MDg2ZDE3YSx5M2lzOGJxUw%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183273331346%2Fhave-you-heard-the-song-in-all-my-dreams-i&m=1)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) [@look-ma-no-hands336](https://tmblr.co/mhF5_x5b8RA8X8xYE42ONvA)

In the seven seas, there´s a sense of freedom that it can´t be described. No rules apply here, well, not all the rules. The War machine abides some rules and one of them is to never take anyone by force. The last man who ignores this rule…is now an empty seat. Scarlet eyes watch as the empty seat is empty far too long.

Logan and Wade are busy drinking and eating with a bit more decor than when they are together in bed. The blackjack stands tall and proudly warning at the ocean and the sky they are here.

Tonight is a celebration, like any other night, successful pillage that went right. No carnage or blood necessary. A small colony was happy to give the goodies if it meant getting rid of Captain Blood eyes (a nickname no one uses to refer to him) and Kurt likes those missions(he can be fair with small colonies as such, after all, if he takes too much …the people won´t be able to produce more in the next season and is bad for his business)

Although, if he had to be violent…he prefers to take his anger on the empire. Cowards that sit behind the desk all day does grit on his nerves. As music is getting loud, and by music, it should refer to the bad singing of Wade´s part, Kurt Darkholme decides to deliver the dessert to his prisoner.

Is almost time to sleep, so, of course, the woman awakens.

No one mentions the absence of the captain. They knew better.

The prison cellar is as clean as it can get. One prisoner is at sight.

“Ahoy,” his tone is often laced with his Bavarian accent and often with an amusement that few can see and tell the story. “I brought you the dessert” a piece of cake can be seen and the prisoner looks at Kurt now. She looks at the captain.

Her doe eyes appear innocence as her petite form as well, yet, Kurt can´t be fooled by her looks. The man knows and saw how dangerous she can be. The other fellow didn´t get such luck.

“thank you, captain, very kind of you…it would even kinder if you let me go” Kitty replied gazing at her surrounders for a moment and back at the captain. Her voice is really worth of the nickname Ariel and even if it wasn´t…she´s alluring enough to make a man drown.

“Would prefer to drown on the ocean?” Kurt asked and Kitty didn´t say anything as the man gives the dessert to her. Lemon pie, how fitting. His scarlet eyes do make Kitty ponder about many things and sometimes, on the verge of sleeping, she would like to touch his face.

Does she want to kill the man?

Does she want to love this man?

“Is the pie good?” The captain asked and Kitty almost chuckle, something inherently funny in that phrase that can´t belong to this scene. “yes, captain, it is”

“I want to ask something, something I think I never bother before, you know, I was busy with my professional” Kurt states calmly “when we attack your ship…why you murder that man?”

Kitty wonder why he didn´t ask that sooner.

“Was he your lover?” a mocking smile adorned his face now “was he that bad in bed”

“I could live with a man that was a disappointment in bed, that´s why whorehouse exists. I can´t live with a children killer, so, that´s your answer” Kitty replied and adds “Am I to rot here until I die?”

“Do you know Piotr own me money, lots and lots of money” Kurt answer her and Kitty only nods. Only a fool would take a loan from the devil “rest assured, I don´t plan to hurt you in petty vengeance. As for your question, you´re a very skilful woman. A deadly killer and far too smart for the likes of Piotr”

“Hey, we should have met 3 years ago, then all my problems could have been avoiding. I stay with him because…people begged me saying it was my only chance” Kitty has a bitter tone now “and no, we weren´t married, thank god, but I regret knowing that man and to not have killed him first”

She thought the man would stop smiling with this admission. No one likes when women are more than a pretty sight to gaze. Kurt Darkholme disagrees.

“How about you work for me?” The captain asks in a cool tone and Kitty merely raise her eyebrow “all your employees have this treatment?”

“Yes, Wade was my prisoner at first” Kurt shurgs as he didn´t care where his crew come from, as long they are loyal to him. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I´m the Ariel…you know me” there´s a smile playing on her lips and Kurt Darkholme prefers a woman like that.

“Of course, because” now he whispers in her ear, the bars are inexistent at this point and the time and space do not matter “I can save you from your nightmares. Here there are few rules and no one cares about anyone´s past. You can be Ariel, Kitty or Katzchen if prefer”

The woman let the words penetrate her mind, her soul and think about her past life. A life where people forced her to be with Piotr.

“Can you save me from drowning?” she asked and all the captain did was to embrace her, only now, the woman realises she´s not on the prison cellar(clean and in good shape, still, it was a prison cellar) as the answer is clear now.

“Captain Darkholme”


End file.
